Percy's Choices
by maiuayame
Summary: Percy Jackson was a boy from a small village, he lived with his mother. He fished, hung out with friends, got into stuff he shouldn't but he was a teenager that was his job. But when strange beings known as Angels appear one day his whole world is shaken up. He has a million decisions and each one will has a after effect. Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**A request made by SamiJackson that I just finished. Multi-chapter, eventual slash, AU**

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was just a boy from a small village, he lived with his mother. He fished, hung out with friends, got into stuff he shouldn't but he was a teenager that was his job. But when strange beings known as Angels appear one day his whole world is shaken up. He has a million decisions and each one will has a after effect that will either be bad or good, can he save everyone and himself at the same time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so you can let out the breath you were holding. I don't think I'll ever own Pjo…maybe one day**

Perseus Jackson was popular kid in the village he lived in, he had lots of friends and even though he grew up without a father whom his father never married no one looked down on them or shunned them like they did to most people. His mother was a gardener, and he helped with fishing. Percy was pretty good too, it was like the fish loved him. Like most children who grew up without a father, Percy always wondered, where his dad went, why he left, and if he'd ever come back.

His mother, with tears in her eyes always had to tell him, she did not have an answer, other than the fact that Perseus looked just like him. With creamy tan skin, shoulder length hair and sea green eyes, he could be his twin. After he turned twelve Perseus had learned to accept that and just let it go, his father was probably never coming back and he wouldn't have a clue on where to find him if he tried to look.

That was all discovered four years ago, Perseus had been moved to second in command of the fishing boats and he loved it, and as same as his routine was every day, life never managed to get boring. He went fishing from sunrise until noon, took a break that involved lunch and messing with his best friend, Grover who like his mother worked in gardening, and then it was back to fishing, maybe go out and have some fun with his group of friends and then his day was over and it started again. \Everyday was always the same…until today that is.

Perseus had been coming back from the long day of fishing and everything was fine he'd made plans to play manhunt with a few of his friends, Malcolm, Ryan, and Joel. He was on his way to meet them just as he saw winged figures circling over the village. He'd never seen anything like it but it was obvious the older villagers had. Everyone began running, trying to get away, back to their huts, some were trying to hide food, and some just running in fear. Perseus was lost for a minute until he saw his mom running up to him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into their own hut. She began to seal each opening so no light made it in whatsoever.

"Mom, what's going on?" He asked as she kept rushing around, blowing out candles and muttering to herself.

"Percy, honey those things out there are called Angels…your father was one, and now that they're back they may try to take you with them," she hurriedly spoke.

"What? Mom, you said that you didn't know where he went, or anything," Percy said in confusion.

"I didn't know exactly where he went Percy but I know what it is called."

Percy looked her in the eyes for a moment, "mom, what is it called?"

"It's called heaven, Percy, they call it heaven."

They were interrupted by a loud sound of someone pushing the door into their small home open. A man who looked just like how Percy had imagined his father to look like for years.

Everything was right in the description except for the man had wings, long beautiful green wings that were folded up against his body for the time being, almost looking like a coat or cape of sorts.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded looking at the figure as he tried to move in front of his mother to protect her. The man just looked at him for a while a smile forming on his lips.

"I asked you who-"

"Percy…he's your father!" his mother quickly said moving next to Percy, "and I'm guessing he's here to take you with him," she said, her voice thick with sadness.

The angel nodded, "Yes, that's why I'm here, Perseus you are part angel and as such, you must come back to heaven with me."

"I….no, I can't I don't know you or anything like that…I can't just leave with you," Percy said and then looked at his mom, "mom, he can't just take me away, can he?"

His mother now had tears streaming down his face as she nodded, "Percy, you can't stay here forever…you have to go with him…he's your father and you'll see sooner or later, he's a good person, it's alright, you can visit." She looked at the boy's father in question.

"Of course you can, Perseus coming with me does not mean never seeing your mother again, I promise I'll never keep you from her forever, but you must come, now."

Percy looked between his mother and the man that was supposed to be his dad before hugging his mom.

"I'm going to miss you mom," he whispered.

"I know, I'll miss you too but like he said, this isn't forever."

"I love you mom," he said as they began to pull away.

"I love you too sweetie," she kissed his cheek and watched as he walked away with his father, and then she began to really cry, she'd miss her son as if he were gone forever and the time he was gone would seem to be infinite.

"Perseus, are you ready to fly?"

"Am I ready to what?"

"Fly of course." His father said grinning like this was some form of a father-son outing.

"I don't have wings," Percy pointed out.

"That's what you think, shirt off," his father said with the same grin.

"What? Why? I think I'd know if I had wings," Percy slowly took off the green cloth that was his shirt leaving only his tan pants on that were still damp from fishing.

His father took a hand and trailed down the half-angel's back. Percy felt a tingly feeling pass through him and the wings that he'd not known about until now appeared, they were sea green like his father with white ends, making them look like the ocean and sea foam.

"Come, Perseus," The angel grabbed his arm and took off flying and as strange as it seemed, for Percy flying came natural, he soared and glided with ease right next to his father looking down at everything in wonderment. He watched as more Angels came out from huts and flew from out of the woods. One flew right over them and looked down at them grinning, "Hey Poseidon, who's the sparrow?"

"He's my son, Ares, how was your day?"

"It was alright, just got better though, what's his name…unless you want me to never stop calling him Sparrow," Percy looked up to see the other angel had red wings, short black hair and eyes that almost resembled flames.

"My name is Percy," Percy said, feeling as if he should be able to speak for himself.

The angel licked his lips, "Mm Percy…Percy…Percy, how'd you like to-"

"Ares you shall do no such thing, do you understand me," Poseidon snapped.

"Fine, it was just asking the kid to a good time, is that a crime?"

"When it involves your kind of fun, I believe it is," Poseidon retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, oh well, I'll see you around Percy," Ares flew off quickly spiraling down to the world below.

Poseidon took Percy's hand as they did the opposite and flew upward until they seemed to flying in nothing, literally nothing. It was dark but you could still see but their seemed to be nothing there until Percy saw a light glistening, it sparkled as he and his father dove into it and came out into almost a unbelievable sight.

They were looking down on round green levitating platforms that led into a forest and out to what looked like an endless castle. Angels flew all around under the moons light that seemed brighter than what Percy had ever seen before. Percy soon realized that everything was in the sky, just floating there.

"Where…are we?"

"Heaven, do you like it."

All Percy could do was nod and then shake his head, "this is amazing but where the villages…the huts, not everyone can stay in the castle, right?"

"You are correct not everyone stays in the castle, but that is their own choice, you and I however will be staying in the palace, come I will show you exactly where."

Percy nodded as they flew downward to the large structure entering in through an open window and zooming right through the hallways and stopping to turn at the end that seemed to never come finally flying down a wide staircase. Poseidon and Percy finally stood on the floor as his father pushed it open revealing a room that had glass wall that showed the sea that surrounded them. Percy thought it couldn't get any better as he looked at his father in awe. The room had a living room and a bedroom, all of which were new to him things that Percy never even dreamt of seeing a day in his life.

"Who stays here?"

"You do, son, I will give you time to settle in and then you can come to dinner with everyone else a little later when they all return from the human villages, if you need me my room in down the hallway, alright?"

"Okay…yes...sure," Percy wandered around the room touching the soft pillows and sofa as his father left. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He saw someone he'd never seen before. He saw a boy with wings and black hair blown back and as similar as he looked to his old self it was almost like looking at a stranger.

Perseus Jackson knew this would take getting used to and it'd be while before Poseidon became his real dad but he could easily see things folding out perfectly in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy relaxed for about ten minutes before deciding to go through his large closet and found what must have been what most Angels wore. Most of it was blue, green, and white in color. Percy wound up slipping on an aqua green shirt that fit a bit loosely and white tights that fit well enough. He also slipped on a pair of tan boots. He looked in the mirror and tried to figure out how to get his wings which had somehow disappeared behind his back after he relaxed.

"Trying to figure out how to retake your wings?" Percy jumped a bit and turned around to see his father standing back in the door.

"Oh…umm yeah…" Percy said slightly embarrassed, hoping it wasn't something that required him to clear his mind because he was horrible at things like that.

"Just imagine the way it felt to have wings and to fly, they'll return as they are a part of you" his father demonstrated as his own wings unfolding.

Percy thought for a while and before he realized it the tingly feeling had returned with his wings, Percy stretched as the fit thorough small holes on his top positioned for his wings to fit through.

"That's good, it takes many half-angels weeks to master the retaking and planking of their wings."

"Planking?"

"Folding your wings back into place, we call it planking."

"Oh…so I'm only half Angel?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes, half angel."

"So why did that guy….Ares call me a sparrow?"

"It's a nickname some Angel's give half-angels…don't worry it isn't an insult…unless they call you a parrot, then it is an insult and you have every right to begin a fight with anyone who calls you that."

Percy nodded, "so dinner?"

Poseidon nodded back, "yes, follow me, you can eat with the other half-angels, it takes them a rather long time adjust to the atmosphere so eating as high up as we do is not a good choice…unless you want to explode," Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"I chose life without…exploding," Percy said seriously.

"I thought that'd be your choice."

They took off flying again down corridors and up the wide staircases until they reached a huge room where people were sitting around, eating, flying, and laughing. The whole room looked like it was in the trees just floating there and Percy realized, it was.

At the sight of the new angel and half-angel many people looked up with questioning glances but some people looked indifferent.

"Just sit where you'd like, they are used to new half-angels joining them."

Percy nodded and flew over sitting next a girl with long blonde hair who turned around and smiled at him giving him her hand to shake, "I'm Laurel."

"Percy…I'm new here.

"I know…I've lived here my whole life, " she smiled, "umm the two over there who look like they're going to get into mischief are Connor and Travis…they are brothers, not twins but they might as well be the way they act, down there, the one reading a book is Annabeth, she's really smart…too smart at times but she's a nice person. Okay…and then there is Luke, he's great but like Connor and Stoll he likes to get into mischief, oh yeah a part of that mischief is stealing so watch your pockets," she peered around the room before sipping a bit of whatever was in her cup and beginning again, "Umm then there is Clarisse, don't mess with her…unless you can fight, she loves a good fight and she always tries to start one but you shouldn't have to worry about too many other people, Thalia is the one with the dark hair sitting next to Luke she's nice has a bit of an attitude sometimes, but I like her and she is really competitive so watch out for that. The three boys next to me are my half-brothers, Lee, Michael and Will."

"Oh okay, seems like you know everyone here…"

"I do," she stated simply, "that was your father, right? The green winged one?"

"Yeah…I just met him today," Percy said looking at the girl actually looking at her.

Her wings weren't folded in so he could see them they were gold with silver tips at the bottom, and her hair stopped just in the center where the wings separated in curly locks. Her eyes were sterling blue and she was wearing a white dress that had a yellow flower on its side.

"I know, that's how it is for most of us, out Angelic parents come for us when they remember or feel like it is time for us to live with them, me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke have been here longest."

"Why'd you all come so young?"

"During a raid, the village we lived in was burned to the ground…by Angels…I was five years old when it happened Annabeth and Thalia were older and sort of forgave them but…Luke he…he's trying to forgive them but Luke was thirteen and he still has a hard time forgiving them…I forgave my dad, he's a great guy….really."

Percy couldn't help but to wonder if Laurel was trying to convince him or herself, "so umm what do you guys do after dinner?"

She grinned, "you'll see just stay by me and you'll be fine…"

"Okay…" Percy said with uncertainty and then rocked his head to the side when food levitated up and moved on to the table.

Laurel laughed at Percy's shock, "it's just the mininites, they're like mini Angels, they bring up food and stuff…they are so small you can't see them so it looks kind of like your food is floating," she explained.

"Oh."

"Who is this?" Annabeth asked looking over Percy focusing her gray eyes on each every last one of his movements.

"This is Percy, his dad is the green winged one…Poseidon that's his name, I knew I knew it, anyway he's nice and obviously new so try to be nice yourself."

"…I will have to think about it."

"Hi," Percy said to her.

"Hmm…" Annabeth then walked away.

Laurel looked like she was restraining a laugh, "she really is loads of fun once you get to know her…"

"I'm sure…must be great at parties," Percy ate a small piece of chicken and then took in a spoon full of a mashed potatoes before feeling Laurel tug at his arm.

"Come on," she pulled Percy with her as everyone else began to get up and begin moving to a door, "keep up with me, we do this every day you just have a feel for when to retake your wings…you can do that right?"

"Yeah I can," Percy said as anticipation began to build up within him.

"Alright then," Laurel watched as movements began to get faster until everyone was running through the door and leaping into an empty space, Percy knew what Laurel meant now, they were doing stunts and then folding and unfolding their wings, it was like a free for all dive of trust in the air but the only things is you had to trust yourself.

Percy leaped in the air about the same time as Laurel who over the sounds of the others and wind yelled, "It is better to go down further and then open your wings if you want to get noticed if not…don't go too far down!"

"Okay!"

He watched as Laurel dove down almost hitting land until her wings sprang back and she flew up to the boy named Connor, jumping on his back only to tumble fly back to Percy, "there's a landing platform and then from there the real fun begins, you may lose me but we all meet up in the same place so it's fine."

Percy just nodded as the landing platform which was nothing but moss reappeared and then he could see large mushroom like objects that some of the half-angels had begun jumping on, screaming and making noises to show they were having fun.

When Percy reached he did what everyone else did shipped his…sailed his… or whatever his father called it wings back and followed everyone's lead. Jumping on to each one, it was kind of hard to keep balanced but he was having fun and even saw a few of the older ones fall or get pushed off their mushrooms, he and everyone else laughed at that.

Then they reached what seemed like the inside of a cave where everyone unfolded their wings and two by two they dove down into the cavern.

"Hey, mind if I partner up with you?" A blonde haired boy asked, Percy remembered his name was Luke and shrugged.

"I don't mind but this is my first time doing this."

"I know, it's not hard just avoid flames at all costs, oh and please don't push me into flames."

"If you don't then I won't."

"Alright," Percy shook Luke's hand but then stopped as it was their turn to dive which they did. The first thing Percy noticed was it was dark. Very dark.

But then he realized where he was in a matter of moments they were in a mine, "is this a mine," Percy asked just to be sure.

"Yep….the Angel's abandoned this thing a while ago so now we all just use it to hang or for this, oh dive down here and then remember what I said about flames, come one!"

Luke grabbed Percy's hand as they dove into an opening which was even darker than before fire surrounded them completely so real Percy could almost feel the flames on his cheek until Luke had them land and then the floor dropped from under his feet. It was a free-fall until they hit a tree branch and unfolded their wings and flew around before landing with the other half-angels who were already chatting as some flew off claiming to be tired.

"Well that was fun, but I do have to get back…see you at breakfast Percy," Luke said grinning and then leaping from the cliff and diving downward, the last thing Percy noticed was his wings were a silver and kind of shined even brighter under the moon.

Percy stretched and looked at Laurel who was walking over to him, "I can show you the way back, my brothers are coming with since we are going to the library after this."

"Library?" Percy asked.

"Yeah not too many half-angels use it but I like it…there's a map of the world in it," she said and Percy knew that's all she really cared about, the map.

They flew smoothly through the sky, almost as if they were on autopilot.

Percy said goodnight to them all before somehow reaching his bed room and falling asleep in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning had finally come, Percy was surprised to say the least, when Laurel and the boy from the mines, Luke were sitting down outside of his room.

"Good morning, Percy," Laurel said brightly, her smile practically blinding as Luke just gave a small and simple small smile with nod as he greeted the other boy.

"Umm good morning…how'd you uhh…"

"How'd we get in?" Laurel asked still smiling, Percy just nodded.

"The doors don't lock unless the angels do it themselves, so in other words we walked right on in."

"I see…"

"Come on, breakfast starts soon," Laurel and Luke got up as they walked to the door, expecting Percy to follow them.

"Wait, I have to get dressed and stuff," Percy said calling back their attention.

"No one gets dressed for breakfast," Luke said and when Percy looked, it must have been true, Luke and Laurel were wearing things close to what he wore and they must have been pajamas. Laurel was wearing a short yellow gown that stopped at her knee and her hair was still curly but not as neat. Luke was wearing gray pants with no shirt, they did both have bags with them though.

"Just grab some clothes to wear, we'll explain on the way," Laurel added seeing Percy's stare as he looked them both over.

Percy did what she said and they went back to the same place where they'd eaten dinner and Percy saw people just flying up about the same time as he sat down next to Laurel and Luke.

"How was the library?"

Laurel looked sheepish and Luke looked a bit mad, "we didn't get to go, the angels were there and said they didn't want a bunch of sparrows flying around and bothering them…it's not the first time, I guess they like their quiet time…."

"But we're not loud or anything, we just read and go outside if we're going to paly around and stuff….they just like telling us what to do," Luke snapped.

Percy then could see it, Laurel's justification and Luke's determination, Luke saw the angels with nothing but faults and Laurel tried to see them as if they could do no wrong, it was obvious then that Laurel truly was trying to force herself to forgive but Luke didn't even want to forgive Percy would dare to say he probably hated the angels. And Percy didn't blame him, he probably would too if they'd burned his whole village down as well.

Laurel gave Luke a side glance before continuing, "It's okay I'm going back tonight…I'm going alone, no one else wants to, you can come with me Percy?"

"Okay, I wanted to see where it was anyway."

"Alright," Laurels smiled as they were all bought food, eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

Percy having never eaten bacon poked it, "is this some kind of meet?"

"Yeah," Luke said already digging into his food.

"Oh…" Percy slowly ate it, but tasting the delicious flavor fill his mouth he began to shovel his food down his throat.

"I love this stuff…" he said, still eating.

Laurel giggled and continued to eat her food at a slower paste than the two boys who could have been mistaken for bears with the way they ate.

Annabeth walked by, greeted them but went right back to the book in her hands as she ate slowly, so not to get any form of a stain on her precious work of literature.

Thalia walked by and sat down next to them, taking one of Luke's strips of bacon making him utter a sound of annoyance.

"Good morning Thalia," Laurel sang.

"Morning Laurel, hey….umm Percy, right?"

"Yep," Percy said happy that she knew his name.

"Cool, when is bath time?"

"Now," Luke said glaring at her as he missed what would have been his last strip of bacon.

"Okay," Thalia got up and started walking with Luke and Laurel, like last night pulled Percy along.

"Umm hey…wait where are we going?"

To the baths, angels and half angels usually take hot spring baths compared to showers, bathing is more of a social even than anything…"

"Are…you serious?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?" Annabeth asked as she joined the small group and they took of flying.

"I don't know it's just weird to take a bath in front of people… boys and girls are separated, right?"

"No," they all said at the same time, grinning at Percy's shock.

"Bu- but wh- wha- why?"

"Because, like out angelic parents, if we enjoy someone's company or like their appearance than that decides who you mate with, gender plays no role in the decision process, it is, however separated by age," Annabeth explained.

"You know ever thing, don't you, Wise girl?"

Everyone but Annabeth snickered.

"And you probably have seaweed in your brain…"

"Awe…won't you two be best friends," Luke cooed.

"Oh shut up," Annabeth snapped as she dove down for the hot spring. The others followed, except for Laurel waved goodbye as she and Annabeth flew pass them. After, they landed right on tree branches above the rather large spring. Percy watched them plank their wings look at the water lustfully. Percy began to undress hesitantly and then stopped to watch as Thalia and Luke jumped in, like it was nothing to see each other naked.

"Come on Percy, the water is hot," Luke encouraged.

Percy sighed before closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the water. Luke was right, it was hot and soothing to his muscles, it practically made him melt into the blissful sensation.

"This is amazing," Percy said as he came up from under the water.

"Tell me about it," Thalia said resting against two rocks.

"So Percy, how do you like the angels?" Thalia said when Luke had vanished under water but they could still see him moving around.

"I've only met two so, I don't really know…"

"I heard you met Ares?"

"Yeah…he called me a Sparrow…"

Thalia laughed, "well that's a complement and considering he doesn't exactly throw complements around you're lucky…"

"Who's lucky?" Luke said coming up for air.

"Ares called him a sparrow…" Thalia answered.

Luke rolled his eyes and then glared at nothing and no one in particular.

Thalia laughed and began a splash battle, a battle which Percy won as they all laughed and got ready to go back to what Luke explained to be classes, they'd be learning about the art of making weaposn from one of the more "on top" angels. Luke then told him how each day a new mentor would come in and teach them but they did get two off days to do whatever they wanted.

They then started making their way back to a giant spiral like column.

**Cut.**

**Sorry I've got a lot of updates to do, one of my friends in really down and I'm trying to comfort her and I just started school so yeah…I'll update in two to three days Hasta La Pasta!**

**(…..Only Hetalia fans will get that joke….)**


End file.
